Angel Fall
by Ella Tsukino
Summary: Mimi era una chica dulce que amaba a su familia, pero un día el mundo se fue al demonio, ahora ella tendrá que aprender a defenderse y encontrar la manera de salvar a lo que queda de su familia en ese mundo post- apocalíptico, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando en el camino te encuentras a tu enemigo? Y ¿Si tienes que aliarte con él? Pésimo summary pasen y lean n.n x
1. Capítulo 1: El día que el mundo se fue a

**Summary: Mimi era una chica dulce que amaba a su familia, pero un día el mundo se fue al demonio, ahora ella tendrá que aprender a defenderse y encontrar la manera de salvar a lo que queda de su familia pero ¿Qué pasa cuando en el camino te encuentras a tu enemigo? Y ¿Si tienes que aliarte con él? **

**Konichiwa *Hace referencia* Ahora si vengo con este proyecto que me convenció más y me inspira más para escribir, anteriormente había publicado 2 capítulos de un fic basado en un drama pero me quedé sin ideas para no hacer a mi Mimi tan… pesada, ahora vengo promocionándoles este hermoso fic basado en un libro, bueno las ideas son sacadas de un libro pero como es una saga de 4 y solo han salido en español 1 (Créanme que quiero llorar, lo leí hace mucho y no veo esperanzas de que el segundo salga en español, ni los demás u.u) bueno no los aburro más espero que les guste.**

**Nota: Posiblemente sea una historia de 2 temporadas o más depende como lleve la historia y si encuentro los libros en español o se me ocurre como continuar la historia.**

**Nota 2: Esta Mimi es una Mimi, diferente, perdón si creen que perdió su esencia pero cuando se habla de un mundo post- apocalíptico algo tenía que haber cambiado en ella, tal vez contenga lenguaje fuerte, dudo mucho que contenga leemon **

**Nota 3: Perdonen horrores ortográficos: p**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: El día que el mundo se fue al demonio.<strong>

Hace tiempo que había perdido su fe en Dios, en su palabra y en la piedad que sus seguidores profesaban cada que pisaba una iglesia, ahora, en esos momentos, de lo único que estaba segura era de que si ese hombre barbón y canoso existía lo único que podía ofrecerles era odio, dolor, sufrimiento y una ira de la que nadie podría escapar.

Colocó su pie en uno de sus botines favoritos con peluche blanco y la piel de una combinación entre café y gris, como todos sus zapatos, eran altos, en realidad tuvo suerte de que por lo menos no fueran de aguja y no excedieran los 8 ó 10 centímetros de alto.

Antes siempre había sido la perfecta chica popular, con su larga cabellera color chocolate y sus resplandecientes ojos como la miel, tenía el cuerpo mejor formado de todas las chicas de su edad y su sentido de la moda era excepcional, pero regresando al presente solo pudo ver a una adolescente vestida con una vieja blusa de tirantes, un short de mezclilla, con la piel más pálida de lo normal, casi en los huesos y con una mirada llena de tristeza.

Se colocó una cazadora café sobre su blusa de tirantes negra y se encaminó escaleras abajo, hacia la cocina donde la esperaban su hermano y su pequeña hermana, verlos la hizo sentir momentáneamente mejor, hasta que recordó que el mundo se estaba yendo al demonio y que ellos tenían que buscar un lugar seguro para Hikaria.

-Tomen todas las provisiones que puedan, lleven solo lo necesario, comida, agua, armas, un cambio de ropa- iba dando las instrucciones mientras ella hacía lo propio colocando latas en una mochila de excursionista- solo comida que no necesite ser refrigerada-

-Mimi ¿Estás segura de esto?- inquirió un rubio de ojos azulados, no era mucho menor que ella, tendría unos 14 años y luchaba por ocultar el pánico que le producía el plan de su hermana-

-Takeru, no podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí, si lo hacemos nos arriesgamos a que nos encuentren las pandillas, o cualquier otra cosa- lo miró con decisión, odiaba comportarse como la general pero en esos momentos era necesario- ahora muévete.

Takeru obedeció, a pesar de que su altura superaba la de su hermana era obvio que ella era la mayor y que haría lo que le pidiera. Mimi continuó con su tarea tragándose el sentimiento de ser una mala hermana, desde el día en que todo había comenzó fue obligada a tomar el papel de madre, hermana, guerrera y soporte de ellos, no quería pensar en nada más que protegerlos. Observó a la pequeña Hikari, apenas tenía 7 años y su vida se había convertido en un constante juego de supervivencia, era tan menuda que parecía mucho menor de la edad que realmente tenía, como una pequeña copia de ella, salvo por sus ojos castaños, llevaba una pequeña mochila donde metía lo que podía.

Abrió uno de los cajones donde guardaban los utensilios, extrajo 3 cuchillos pequeños que utilizaban para untar la mantequilla, después tomó los que se encontraban en un pequeño mueble, eran 4 de diferentes tamaños. Guardó uno en la parte trasera de su short ocultándolo con la cazadora, colocó otro pequeño en su botín y les pasó 2 a los demás, odiaba tener que darles armas pero era necesario.

-tengan cuidado, no son juguetes y solo deben utilizarlos en situaciones que sean necesarias, Hikari guárdalo con cuidado de no lastimarte- la pequeña obedeció dejándolos en la mochila- Takeru colócate uno en el cinturón y otro ocúltalo bajo el pantalón.

-Mimi… sé que no es momento para ser tan quisquilloso pero… ¿piensas salir vestida así?-

La mayor se observó de arriba abajo, estaba claro que ya no era aquella chica popular vestida con ropa de marca pero, como él dijo, no era momento de ser quisquilloso. Enarcó una ceja mirándolo.

-me refiero al short tonta- volvió el rostro para otro lado- te dará frío

-¡oh!- exclamó con una sonrisa, con todo lo que han pasado y él se sigue preocupando por su vestimenta, lo abrazó con fuerza besando su cabello- cuando encontremos un lugar para quedarnos, buscaré unos pantalones, ¿sí? Sabes que no tengo ninguno-

-Ok, ok-

Respiró profundamente, una, dos, tres exhalaciones intentando guardar la calma, frente a ellos nunca lo admitiría pero estaba nerviosa y asustada, nunca habían salido de noche, mucho menos solos. Diez, once, doce exhalaciones.

-Bien. ¿Listos?- preguntó.

-listo- respondió Takeru-

-lista- asintió Hikari tomando la mano de su hermana-

Antes de abrir la puerta comenzó a preguntarse cómo es que las cosas terminaron así, un día estaban paseando por las calles de Odaiba jugueteando y diciendo tonterías mientras sus padres los observaban desde una de las bancas, eran la perfecta y feliz familia Tachikawa, pero… justo en ese momento el cielo comenzó a llenarse de nubes que parecían querer cubrir el sol para siempre, los 3 hermanos voltearon al cielo mientras las sombras invadían la ciudad, comenzó a formarse un pequeño remolino que pronto se convirtió en uno grande que arrojaba aire ferozmente, los 5 miembros de la familia comenzaron a correr hacia su casa cuando el primer ángel descendió, se veía hermoso como en una pintura, con sus alas extendidas en todo su esplendor, nadie podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos observaban… y entonces el terror comenzó, los ángeles descendían como en manada y atacaban los edificios más cercanos, algunos otros perseguían a las personas, Odaiba se había vuelto un desastre.

Corrieron por las calles principales intentando esquivar los pedazos de edificio que caían del cielo, evitando a las personas que corrían histéricas, podían ver el pánico en sus rostros, el mismo que ellos sentían en ese momento. Ángeles, edificios, pronto los soldados comenzaron a atacarlos con la esperanza de derrumbar a esa amenaza, pero para ser sinceros, ellos estaban igual de asustados y la mitad de las balas fallaban su objetivo.

Uno de los alados descendió hasta donde estaban ellos destruyendo todo a su paso, los señores Tachikawa ocultaron a sus 3 hijos dentro de un auto que habían abandonado pero antes de que su madre, una mujer de cabellera castaña y ojos color miel lograra entrar fue arrastrada por uno de esos seres -con alas azul cielo y la piel del mismo color- y llevada lejos, su padre corrió tras ella gritando que la dejara ir, Mimi por ser la mayor abrió la puerta para perseguir a sus padres, obligando a los menores a que cerraran las puertas y se escondieran bajo los asientos.

Tomó un tubo que estaba tirado cerca de ella, acercándose rápidamente a sus padres, la milicia abrió fuego contra el objetivo alado que llevaba a su madre, gritó con desesperación que dejaran de disparar que su madre estaba ahí, el ángel cayó a tierra con un sonoro "Clap", antes siquiera de que pudiera reaccionar su padre, un hombre rubio de ojos como los zafiros ya estaba arrodillado sosteniendo el cuerpo de su mujer, el engendro seguía moviéndose por lo que los soldados tomaron una decisión arrojando una granada contra el ser divino, volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas pidiéndole a su padre que se alejara, se acercó unos pasos viendo su rostro lloroso que formaba con los labios un "los amamos" antes de que la explosión la lanzara hasta el otro extremo de la calle. Su visión se volvió borrosa, sus oídos zumbaban y la cabeza le palpitaba como si estuviera en carne viva. Antes de perder el conocimiento observó la silueta de algo parado frente a ella, no tenía duda de que se trataba de un ángel ya que lograba divisar el contorno de sus alas, no vía más que borrones pero aun así descargó toda su ira contra él, lo maldijo, insultó y juró que pagarían por lo que le habían hecho a su familia, después rompió en llanto mientras sentía como la oscuridad la absorbía. Murmuró un "nosotros también los amamos" y todo quedó en silencio.

Cuando despertó sus hermanos estaban a su lado en la calle, lloriqueando porque reaccionara, cuando lo hizo, los abrazó con fuerza diciéndoles que todo iba a estar bien, que estarían bien, palabras vacías en un mundo que se había ido a la porra.

Regresó de sus recuerdos, de eso ya casi 3 meses, 3 meses de la muerte de sus padres, 3 meses de que Dios decidiera joderlos a todos por sabrá él que razón, 3 meses en los que se había convertido en el sostén de sus hermanos.

Las calles como era de esperarse estaban desoladas, ni un solo humano caminando o asaltando –lo que más comúnmente ocurría esos días- solo cristales rotos, autos abandonados y uno que otro gato callejero.

-Andando-

Cruzaron la puerta con los corazones casi saliéndoseles por la garganta, solo esperaba que esa fuera una noche tranquila.

* * *

><p><strong>Si llegaron hasta aquí realmente se merecen un premio! En serio, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, si alguien conoce el libro quiero que me den un abrazo y lloren junto conmigo que aún no estén los demás en español D': es broma, espero que realmente les haya gustado.<strong>

**Si te gustó no olvides dejarme tu RR para saber, si no les gustó también dejen su comentario, acepto críticas constructivas, es decir, en buen plan sin groserías y sin ofenderme, tengo planeado subir un capítulo por cada 2 semanas o mensuales, dependiendo el tiempo que tenga, hasta el momento tengo 6 asegurados, todo depende de su respuesta n.n.**

**Pd. Si tiene horrores ortográficos se agradecería mucho que me lo hicieran saber (de buena manera sino no) también me gustaría saber su opinión, ¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Why? D: **

**Espero que tengan una excelente semana y para finalizar les dejaré una frase, espero que les guste.**

"Pienso que teniendo fe uno puede hacerse más fuerte, buscando una esperanza uno puede encontrar la paz." (Adivinen de que manga es (; )

**Laters baby's **

**By: Ella Tsukino (: x (la chica de las caritas felices al revés y la x (; )**


	2. Capítulo 2: Una noche tranquila

**¿Según iba a subir capitulo cada 2 semanas? Bueno mentí :p subiré cuando tenga tiempo aunque la historia ya tenga mínimo los primeros 6 capítulos, ahora que estoy de vacaciones intentaré avanzar más la historia, como les dije está basado en un libro llamado Ángeles caídos y… *Redoble de tambores* ya está la segunda parte en español :D! soy la más feliz.**

**Para quien me preguntó la saga se llama Penryn y el fin de los días de Susan Ee, hasta ahora en español van 2 libros: Ángeles caídos y El mundo del mañana (Angel Fall y World After en inglés) no estoy segura si ya terminaron de salir todos o si va en el cuarto, si alguien gusta leerlos el primero es muy bueno, nada de la típica historia de ángeles caídos. **

**Espero que les guste, esta vez es algo corto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Una noche tranquila<strong>

Apenas cruzaron la puerta el aire gélido la azotó como miles de agujas por todo su cuerpo, a veces se odiaba por el hecho de nunca usar nada más que faldas, vestidos o short, aunque ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente podría haberse puesto unos mallones* cafés.

La calle estaba desolada, como esperaba, las personas temen más a lo sobrenatural que a lo que ya conocen, si el escenario lo estuviera viendo de día ya habría montones de bandas o pandillas intimidando a los más débiles.

Cuando lo intentaron con ellos pudieron defenderse perfectamente, todo gracias a su padre que insistía en que todos supieran alguna arte marcial o defensa personal, aunque parecía una chica débil entrenó muchos años, karate, defensa personal, kick boxing, tiro al blanco, jiu jitsu y tae kwon do, al igual que su hermano, salvo que podrían agregar a la lista, boxeo, esgrima y muay tai. Ellos eran todo menos indefensos, incluso Hikari sabía un poco de defensa personal y karate.

Avanzaron lo más sigilosamente posible, sin hacer ruido por la calle, justo como unos ninjas se movían rápidamente entre los carros, en primer lugar la castaña mayor, seguida de la pequeña y el rubio, la primera vigilaba el frente y daba la orden de moverse mientras el ultimo se encargaba de la retaguardia asegurándose de que nadie los siguiera.

-Esto parece ser fácil- murmuró Takeru aliviado-

-shhh…- lo calló su hermana con una mirada retadora- no nos eches la sal-

Continuaron así hasta que llegaron al último auto de esa fila, el que le sigue estaba a más de 10 metros de distancia por lo que tendrían que correr rápidamente procurando no separarse demasiado. Mimi hizo la señal con la mano y los tres corrieron hacia el siguiente auto para refugiarse. Hikari detuvo el paso de repente provocando que los otros dos hicieran lo mismo. La mayor la miró inquisitivamente mientras la menor levantaba el rostro y la observaba con una mirada aterrada, les mostró lo que había caído del cielo a sus manos. Una pluma.

La castaña mayor comenzó a hiperventilar automáticamente. Cuatro, cinco, seis, respiraciones rápidas, abrió los brazos para que la niña se colgara a ella y la levantó en vilo cargándola, era tan ligera como la pluma que sostenía.

-Todo está bien, estaremos bien tal vez solo fue coincidencia- los alentó, con un brazo cargaba a la castaña y con el otro tomaba la mano de su hermano.

Otra pluma cayó en su cabeza provocándole un escalofrío, era obvio que esa noche no sería para nada tranquila. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza de que corrieran al auto que ya habían planeado. Lo hicieron de la manera más silenciosa posible, y justo cuando se habían resguardado algo cayó del cielo en el capo del auto que estaba al otro lado de la calle, las pocas luces de las lámparas que aun funcionaban le permitieron ver que era un ángel – como era obvio, no podría esperar nada más- con las alas inmaculadamente blancas, salvo por las manchas de sangre que las salpicaban por el impacto, llevaba el torso descubierto y el rubio cabello le había caído a los ojos. Su respiración se detuvo, no podía creer lo hermosos que eran y lo mortífero y crueles que podían ser.

Un segundos después de que el primero cayera otros cuatro descendieron lentamente con sonrisas de suficiencia, el primero tenía alas negras como la noche, tan oscuras que apenas y podía verlas, las del segundo tenían una textura acebrada, el tercero brillaba como Edward en crepúsculo y del cuarto estaban moteadas de colores violetas en distintos tonos, sus pieles como si las alas no fueran recordatorio de que no eran humanos tenían casi el mismo tono que las primeras.

El que parecía copo de nieve se incorporó con un gruñido, la sangre seguía manando pero hizo caso omiso y se encaró a los 4 que lo rodearon en un círculo. Para ella era evidente que nieve era un ser de cuidado ya que noche, cebra, brillitos y motas mantenían una distancia prudente y observaban cada paso que daba. Mientras, nieve buscaba con la mirada algo, cuando por fin lo identificó se lanzó contra él pero noche la pateó lejos, a un lado del auto donde los Tachikawa se escondían, Mimi pudo observar la empuñadura de la espada y la hoja como de medio metro de largo, típica espada de ángel.

Pudo escuchar como nieve se tronaba el cuello y los encaraba en una postura de pelea, cuatro contra uno era una desventaja muy grande, dudaba que pudiera contra todos, así que esperó que la pelea terminara pronto, se alejaran y ellos pudieran seguir su camino.

Ante todo pronóstico y para su sorpresa el ángel blanco les estaba dando una paliza a los cuatro -al menos podía entender porque la cautela de ellos- nunca había visto algo así, teniendo en cuenta que nunca había visto a un ángel pelear contra los suyos.- Un minuto después la pelea decayó y nieve terminó en el suelo con noche y cebra sujetándolo al piso.

-¿listo para perder tus alitas?- inquirió noche con voz sombría- prometo que dolerá-

-No te atrevas a tocar ni una sola pluma- ordenó nieve boca abajo- juro que te despedazaré-

Noche sonrió de medio lado y dio la señal a brillitos para que arremetiera con su espada contra el ala que sostenía, nieve siseo pero no gritó en ningún momento, su rostro expresaba dolor puro, odio, tristeza.

Mimi contuvo el aliento con los ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ellos… acababan de cortarle un ala a su amigo, camarada, socio, lo que fuera que sean. Diez, doce, trece latidos de su corazón en menos de diez segundos. Quería alejarse de la escena pero no podía.

La sangre manó de su espalda casi como una fuente, igual que en esas películas surrealistas. Aun así nieve logró zafarse y patear a dos de ellos antes de que volvieran a someterlo.

-Tranquilo, casi terminamos-

-estás muerto, lo sabes, no voy a descansar hasta descuartizarlos a todos y cada uno de ustedes-

Su miraba irradiaba tanta ira que incluso noche dio un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente antes de regresarlo. Volvió a sonreír con malicia y le hizo a un gesto a brillitos para que hiciera lo mismo con la otra ala.

No podía dejar de mirar, eran tan crueles, bueno eso ya lo sabía pero… ¿Acaso esperaba que fuera diferente con los suyos? ¿No tenían amor entre ellos? ¿No tenían lealtad? El sonido de un pequeño chillido que provenía de su lado hizo que la sangre se le congelara, inmediatamente le tapó la boca a su pequeña hermana que se había asomado por curiosidad pero ya era tarde, los 5 ángeles volvieron el rostro hacia el auto.

Nieves estaba desangrándose rápidamente y aun así podía verse sorprendido, Cebra y Brillos lo sostuvieron en el piso aplastando sus heridas, Motas lo sujetaba por los pies, o al menos lo intentaba, claro que ese no era el problema, el problema era noche, que caminaba con una mirada llena de odio y asco hacia ellas.

Mimi entró en pánico mientras sentía la mano de su hermanita sujetarla, los observó Takeru intentaba comportarse a la altura pero podía leer en sus ojos el pánico que sentía, el mismo que ella se estaba tragando. No podían correr sin que ellos los alcanzaran al momento, no podían esconderse sin que los vieran, lo único que podía salvarlos era un milagro… una distracción.

Su pulso se aceleró mientras Noche seguía avanzando hacia ellos, giró el rostro hacía la espalda del ángel medio moribundo, era algo estúpido, arriesgado. Cinco, seis pasos. No había tiempo de pensar.

-Corran- ordenó…

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará… <strong>

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, como ya mencioné no es la típica historia de Mimi toda buena, con una vida color de rosa, es algo diferente y espero que le den una oportunidad n.n **

**Si les gustó espero que me dejen su RR y mil gracias a ****Scripturiens****, ****peachcutter****, ****mimato bombon kou**** por darle una oportunidad a este proyecto y realmente espero que siga siendo de su agrado. **

**Les deseo que tengan una excelente semana, si no los leo hasta después de navidad o año nuevo les deseo unas increíbles e inolvidables fiestas en compañía de toda su familia. **

**La frase del mes:**

«El hogar está donde está el corazón»

**Latters babys**

**Pd. Disculpen errores ortográficos o de sintaxis. **

**Att: Ella Tsukino (: **


End file.
